New Life
by Blackneko1314
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha's mothers arrange a sleepover for Inuyasha at Kagome's house with Souta. What happens when Kagome maims Inuyasha with a little booby trap and gets stuck with bandaging Inu? T for fluffiness. Sorry. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

New Life

HI PPL! This is my first fan-fic EVER! Hope you enjoy it!  
Oh.. and I don't do the hugs and kisses thing cuz I think it's too girly and stuff. So anyways.. MY NEW FAN-FIC! ta da. Here it is... okay I'll stop that now..

"Kagomeeeeeee!"

"Ow! Souta what the heck?"

I squinted at my little brother through the bed covers. The brat was holding a microphone and hovering over the bed with shiny eyes. I glared at him. "You, sir, just ruined my nap!"

"Guess what! Guess what!"

I gave him the evil eye. "It better be important..." I warned.  
He nodded so hard, I thought his head was going to fall off... "IT IS!"  
The sun was shining in through the window, and it glinted on his face, giving him a hyper, over-annoying look. I know it's supposed to make a person look angelic (A.N. the sunlight I mean) but it made Souta look just plain wierd... He took a deep breath and shouted into the microphone "Inuyasha's coming over! !"

Um...who?

It took me a few seconds to understand the meaning of his words and when I did... oh boy...

"That numb-skulled, pea-brained, idiot?" I yelled.

Let me take this time to explain who this idiot Inuyasha is. He is my mother's best friend's son. Just as annoying as Brat and my arch-enemy. Also, the most show-off-y kid in the world. I growled. "How do you know, squirt?" I ground out, trying to believe this was a joke and trying to forget the last time that idiot came over. Man.. that was ... un..un-believably horrible.

"Momma told me! Momma told me! She and Izayoi talked it over the phone and decided to let Inuyasha come over for a sleepover!"

I yelled and pounded Souta on the head. "A s-sleepover?"

"Yes- ow- do't- ow- worry-oooh- he'll be- stop!- sleeping in my room!"

I gasped"That psycho will be in MY house!How could anyone not worry?"

My brother shrugged and I took a deep breath and put on my i-love-you-little-brother-even-though-you're-a-hopeless-loser-and-see-im-being-nice-so-obey-me-or-else-..-DIE! face and said sweetly "Souta?" the yelled"Get OUT OF MY ROOM!"  
Souta eep'ed and scurried out the room.

I sighed. "Oh well." Then Souta said something that made my heart stop for a split second.

"I know you love him. Deep, deep, deep, deep down in your heart of stone." I could just feel him batting his eyelashes while he said that.

"SHUT UP YOU TWERP!" I screamed and stomped into the bathroom to change for Izayoi and Inuyasha's arrival. Mainly for Izayoi. I'm going to do something that Inuyasha won't be able to step in this house until his mother comes to pick him up on Monday (A.N. This is Friday by the way..). * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

*Ding-dong*

I shuddered my way to the door and opened it cautiously. "Kagome!" Izayoi squealed. She stretched out her arms and pulled me in for a hug so tight that I almost choked. "Hello to you too." I tried to laugh but all that came out was a cough.

"Easy Mom. You know how weak she is."

I looked over Izayoi and saw her arrogant son. Said son's mother narrowed her eyes and lightly slapped his shoulder. "Shush Inu! That's very rude! Appologize!"

Then she went inside with long graceful steps.

"Keh." Inuyasha crossed his arms. My eyes widened. He wasn't wearing a bandana on his head like he usually did. So now his ears were free and twitching, listening to the sounds coming from inside the house.

I could barely resist the urge to reach up and stroke them. My eyes travelled lower until they met his and I held my breath. Those eyes... so knowing, so intelligent...

He lowered his gaze, and said something that made my heart stop for the second time that day. "Be my valentine."

I almost gasped in surprise. V-valentine? Wait a sec... it's not February! I-It's September! I looked at him confused. "What?" I asked him. He pointed at my chest and I blushed. "H-huh?" I glanced down at my shirt and sweat-dropped. In my hurry to get dressed I hadn't looked at what I was wearing. And there in big bubble letters it said across my chest 'Be my valentine'. I had gotten that shirt on valentine's from Hojo. This kid always trying to be my boyfriend. Bleh.

Wait. I glared at Inuyasha then slapped him. "PERVERT!" I shrieked, "Why were you looking at- at my chest!"

"Ow!" Inuyasha waved his hands in front of him and cried "I didn't do it on purpose! The letters got my attention!"

He stepped around me and walked in. Or, almost. Ha, I'd put a long piece of string across the top of the door so that only Inuyasha couldn't get through. The string got caught in his silver hair and a bucket of water fell on his head. He let out a loud shout and struggled to get the bucket off his head. I was surprised that no one had heard . He took the bucket carefully off his head and his ears twitched in distress, trying to get the water out. I threw back my head and laughed. That is, until I heard little whimpering sounds from Inuyasha. My eyes widened as I saw blood oozing from his ears. The string had cut through them and now they were bleeding.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Inu!" I cried and knelt down and took out my hankie (Mom makes me carry one... what am I? Li'l red riding hood?). I remembered Inuyasha telling me that his ears were extremely sensitive and he couldn't hear properly if something happened to them. I wet the hankie in the water that was now splattered over the floor and gently wiped the cuts on his ears. But the string kept getting in the way. I let out a groan of frustration and untangled them from his body. "Come with me," I gave him my hand and helped him up. "I'm really, really sorry." I said. I had never seen him in such a sorry state. Ever.

:( Avoiding the living room- that's where everyone was- I went up to my room where I kept the first aid kit and of course he had to come along.

I took some dissinfectant and slowly rubbed his ears. He flinched and groaned. I know... it hurt bad. I sighed when I was finished and leant back.

"'Gome?"

I sprang up and looked around. "Huh?"  
My gaze settled on Inuyasha and I blinked. "Yes?"  
Wait is it just me or is he moving closer? I gasped lightly. There was a look of... something mysterious in his golden eyes. All the while I was staring at him, he kapt moving closer. So what else could I do but slowly move closer too?

There! one chappie done. Hopefully I'll right the next one tomorrow. If I don't get any homework...(2moro's Friday.)  
*write. lol sorry . Reviews plz!


	2. Smooch Smoothies

Chapter 2: Smooch Smoothies

Heyy ppl! I'm back like i PROMISED! AND THANKS sam55 for adding this story in your favourites.(i dont know what you liked abt it cuz i think its cliche) but thanks alot! :) The title sux too (of this chapter i mean).

Anyways! On with the chapter!

I held my breath with difficulty. It was as though a single gasp or sigh would ruin the moment. Inuyasha's lips kept coming closer and closer to mine. And I trembled. He blinked once and I did too. The pressure was killing me so I decided to break the silence by yelling "WILL YOU SAY IT ALREADY? GOD!"

Dog-boy looked surprised and blinked, confused. "How did you know I was gonna say something?"

Now it was my turn to be surprised. Honestly, I thought he was gonna kiss me and say he loves me. Turns out he was gonna whisper for a glass of water cause his throat hurt. "U-um.. do you want to go for an icecream?" I asked, then added sheepishly,"Cuz you know, it's my fault you have mummified ears in the first place."

"Uh...sure I guess." Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck the he does when he feels something awkward in the air. While it's awkward for him, it's embarassing for me.

"Come on then." I said skipping out the door.

I sighed in contentment as I felt the warm sun on me as soon as I stepped out. The air turned into a light breeze and played with Inuyasha's and my hair. Aside from the breeze through the trees and birds chirping was the sound of Inuyasha's mummified ears twitching in their modern gauze, struggling to catch a sound and failing badly.

"Ooh! There's the icecream parlor!" I squealed. Ever since I was a kid, I loved the look of the icecream parlor; you couldn't help the fresh feeling that you felt everytime you saw it. And sure as ever, the baby blue and white building stood out from the rest.

Inuyasha raised an ebony eyebrow and questioned, "Ooh?" trying to imitate me-only in questioning tones. I smacked him upside the head. "Quit mocking me." I snapped, "Can't a person let their fun side out?"

The silver-haired teen next to me shrugged.

"Oh for crying out loud," I muttered and dragged him by a shirt sleeve into the parlor.

"Ms. Higurashi! What a surprise!" An almost toothless man greeted me.

"Hello Mr. Totosai!" I said cheerfully. I felt a slight swishing around my feet but ignored it.  
There was an awkward pause. Then a very, very, extremely cheerful Jakotsu jumped up from behind the counter.

"Kagome-san!" he said with stars in his eyes, "YOU BROUGHT MY HANDSOME BOYFRIEND LIKE YOU PROMISED! HE'S SOOOOOOOO CUTE!"

"NO!" I yelled horrified, "Th-This isn't your boyfriend!"

"Oh, is he yours then?" he asked with a sniff and a slightly quavering voice.

"NO!" I yelled, and I knew I was blushing like mad because my cheeks and ears were burning. "He's my mother's friend's son!"

"Oh?" Jakotsu's face lit up,"so I still have a chance then?"

"Eep!" I squeaked. I came here for icecream and instead I get a gay guy asking about relatiionships with my mother's friend's son. What will Inuyasha think about thi- wait... why's it so quiet? I looked around to see everyone's faces red -except Jakotsu, who had stars in his eyes and was probably in lala land, thinking about...stuff with .

"What is it?" I asked Inuyasha, who had his face replaced with a tomato.

He shook his head wildly and covered his eyes.

"What is it Mr. Totosai?" I asked a man who's face had been replaced with the the inside of a watermelon.

"Y-your lowers have touched the earth, girl..." he stuttered looking everywhere but me.

"Huh?" I looked down and shrieked in humiliation and mortification. My skirt which had once been on my waist had slipped off and now pooled around my ankles. So now I was only in my t-shirt and undies. I quickly bent down and picked up my fallen clothing and carefully adjusted it onto my waist. How embarrassing! And in front of Inuyasha too! The best way to change the atmosphere is to change the subject. Which is exactly what I did, "I-Ill have a chocolate smoothie please." I asked Mr. Totosai. "What about you Inuyasha?"

"U-uh I'll have the same... I guess." His face now turned a couple of shades lighter and I sighed in relief.

"O-oh. R-right away." Totosai quickly started making our orders. "Stop visiting lala land boy! And help me with these orders!" He yelled at Jakotsu. And together they finished making our smoothies.

A couple of minutes later, me and Inuyasha were sitting across from each other slowly eating our smoothies in silence. Suddenly, he lowered his glass and looked at me with a concentrated expression. And slowly leaned closer with slightly parted lips. I squirmed under his intense gaze and struggled to keep a straight face and tried not to gasp as his lips came within inches of mine. I didn't dare blink, for fear of ruining the moment. Was this really happening? Was he trying to kiss me? I slowly leaned closer and parted my lips too and slid my eyes shut. Then a second later Inuyasha slapped his knee and laughed. "I win!"

My eyes flew open and I gasped "huh?"

"I win!" Inuyasha grinned, "You blinked."

A minute later Inuyasha could be seen running and heard shouting, "You're a sore loser!" as I half limped and half ran after him with one of my sneakers in my hand. 


	3. Epic pillow fight

Chapter 3: Epic pillow fight

OH MY GOD! Thanks so much ppl! I didnt expect 3 reviews in just 2 days! Thanks so much! And yes I WILL review your stories XxMYfanFICSxX! And thanx Sora7, starfireten, sathreal, and MidnightFlame325 ! So to show how happy I am, I'll give up my homework and write this Chappie.

"Whew! What a day!" I fell back on my bed and curled up into a ball.

"Tell me about it."

"Eek!" I shot out from under the blanket and yelled, "Inuyasha you ... you dumbo! What are you doing in my room?" (A.N. sorry I don't swear.)

There on the edge of my bed was a silver haired dog demon with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth.

"EW! Brush in the bathroom you idiot! And get off my bed and out my room!" I yelled.

"Uh... okay..." he got up and went in the bathroom that was IN my room. I let out a growl of frustration and then an idea popped in my head. I smiled evilly and got up and went to my dresser. I took a long piece of fish line and two pieces of tape. And while the naive and oblivious Inuyasha was scrubbing his fangs, I taped one end of the wire on one side of the doorframe of my room and the other end on the other side. Then I cannon balled myself onto the bed and lay back, satisfied. Ha, that idiot won't be able to see the almost invisble fishing line, cuz he always walks with his head held high. Take that for making a fool oout of me, you over confident jerk!

The sound of gurgling could be heard from the bathroom and I grinned. Then the water stopped and Inuyasha stuck his head out the door and held up a... wait what is it? I squinted at the glossy paper. EEP! That's my rated T magazine! With a girl in bikini on the cover!

"Kagome! I didn't know you were this perverted!" Inuyasha said raising an eyebrow.

I jumped out of bed and grabbed his arm dragging him towards the door. "YOU TWIT! WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING LOOKING THROUGH MY STUFF!" I yelled my head off. Too bad I was in front of Inuyasha and he was behind me. Too bad I didn't see the wire. Suddenly I tripped over it and let out a small shriek. Then waited for my head to make contact with the floor. Nothing happened. I counted the seconds as they went by, with my eyes closed. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...OH COME ON! I know I'm tall. But not THAT tall. Slowly I opened my eyes and gasped, finding two muscular arms wrapped around me. Slowly I was set upright on my feet again. I looked into the golden eyes of my hero and smiled, then yelled, "THAT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Apparently I was still mad at him for not kissing me. I don't know why I wanted that kiss so badly.

Inuyasha m'eeped and quickly ran out the door. Too bad he didn't see the line either. BA THUMP! One minute he was running away from me, and the next he was on the floor. I laughed and then I heard a groan, and I stopped.

"What's wrong now?" I asked. Okay now I was worried.

"Ow!" Inuyasha cried as I lifted his foot on my lap and examined it. There was a long cut on the front of his foot. But about the deepness of a papercut. I rolled my eyes and put some disinfectant on his foot, then a bandage.

"Drama queen," I muttered. Apparently he heard me, and instead of staying quiet like a good idiot he came close, oh so very close to my ear and whispered "Drama king, silly."

I blushed and mumbled," Souta's waiting for you."

At which Inuyasha cried, "The pillow fight!" He disentangled himself from me and ran to my brother's room shouting over his shoulder, " last one there's a rotten egg!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Then wrapping my arms around my shoulders and chanted "I hate you, hate you, hate you, hate you," then added sofly, "but I think I'm falling in love with you..." and slowly walked to Souta's room.

What I saw there made me gasp in anger. It was raining feathers and in the center of the room Inuyasha and Souta were pillow fighting.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARHG!" I yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

Suddenly a pillow made contact with my stomach and I fell back on my butt. "Two - I mean THREE can play at this game!" I hollered and jumped at the silver headed teen who was the closest to me.

I bashed his head with the pillow again and again and-

"Ow! Stop! WAIT! I have a plan 'Gome!" I stopped and waited. Inuyasha murmured in my ear "let's team up on Souta." I grinned and both of us attacked the unsuspecting kid.

"EEK!" my brother yelled when he realized what was going on, and locked himself in the hallway bathroom. Both me and Inuyasha laughed. "Did you see the look on his face?" I choked out. Then stopped.

Inuyasha was walking towards me. Slowly.

"Um... is something wrong?" I asked, blushing.

"Yes Kagome," he said in a husky voice. "The problem is..."he brought his face inches within inches from mine.

"This game is... one on one now." and then a pillow hit me upside the head.

"HEY!" I yelled embarassed, "That isn't fair!"

"Oh?" Inuyasha panted as he dodged the pillows I threw at him.

"Yes! You ...um... had me cornered!"

"We were in the middle of the room."

"Urgh!"

I ran to my room and brought the biggest pillow I had and threw it at him.

It hit him alright. In fact, so hard that he fell down. I quickly ran to get the pillow - it was my favourite now.

Unfortunately, I tripped over a pillow, that Inuyasha had dropped when he fell down, and landed on him.

"Ugh!" I squeaked in discomfort, and tried to get up. When I did, my face resembled a beet root. I realized that all this time Inuyasha was shirtless.

He got up and walked towards Souta's bed, rubbing his chest. "Ow Kagome! You're HEAVY!"

"What?" I shrieked and grabbed the nearest pillow and hit his head. " At least I don't cry when I get a paper cut!" \\

"Hmph!" Inuyasha sniffed sticking his nose in the air,"I didn't CRY, I GROANED cuz I didn't know how I tripped."

"Yeah right." I looked over my shoulder as I left the room, "You and Souta better clean this place up or Mom will be angry."

"Ugh! Fine!"

I let out a sigh as I laid back in bed. Bed sweet bed... I closed my eyes then opened them again when I heard the creaking of the door. "Who's there?" I asked.

"Me." Inuyasha said sticking his head in. "I need my toothbrush."

"Ugh." I covered my head with my blankets and rolled over. "Take it in the morning."

"Um okay." The door closed.

Why am I falling for him? He's a jerk. Why do I blush whenever I'm near him?

I sighed and left these questions unansered as sleep took over.

THERE! 3rd chappie done! HOpefully I'll write another on 2moro. Reviews plz!

Blackneko1314 


	4. Unexpected bathroom visit

Chapter 4: Unexpected bathroom visit

Hey ppl. JUst wanted to add another chapter. So now it's like a combo for u. Lol. review plz. (wrote this chapter cuz I still have time b4 my parents cum home)

HERE IT IS!  
* * * * * * * * * *

I yawned, kicked of the covers and made my way to the bathroom.

Must get ready for school. Hurriedly I washed my face and brushed my teeth, then took a quick shower.

With a towel wrapped around myself I walked into my room and shrieked at what I saw.

"INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DoING HERE?"

Said hanyou was lying on my bed as though he owned it. At the sound of my shriek, he laid back his ears and gave me a pained look.

"Come to take my toothbrush." Then he looked me over."Nice dress. Very flowery."

I blushed and muttered "It's a towel you idiot."

Then went back in the bathroom and brought him a toothbrush. He blushed and took it. "Um.. your dress is falling."

"EEP!" I readjusted my towel and said"Get lost. Leave. Shoo. Don't come in my room without permission next time."

Inuyasha looked at me strangely, then got up and left. As soon as I heard the door click, I turned on the music and changed in front of the mirror with my back against the door. I dropped the towel and put on my shirt first then froze when I heard the door open. I looked through the mirror to see who came in. No Way was I gonna turn around with no undies on. OH... MY...GOD! It was Inuyasha! I saw him glance at me, blush madly and run into the bathroom with the toothbrush in his hand.

Quickly I put on my underwear and tights then whirled around to face the guilty party, who was just about to creep out the door. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT NOT COMING IN MY ROOM!" I yelled in his face.

"I knocked but you didn't answer! So I thought that you were dancing to the music." he said defensivly.

"WHY DID YOU COME IN?" I thundered.

"You gave me the wrong toothbrush." He said as though I gave him and F instead of an A on his report card.

I stared at him in disbelief then pointed to the door and shouted "OUT!"

"Sheesh." Inuyasha said as he walked towards the exit, but not before chuckling,"Nice butt."

I gasped then threw my towel at him and slapping him upside the head, "PERVERT!"

"Kagome, today's Saturday... which means no school." Mama said gently, as everyone sat on the table gulping down breakfast.

"Just my luck." I muttered angrily.

"GREAT FOOD MRS HIGURASHI!" Inuyaasha said between mouthfuls.

"I'm glad you like it." My mother smiled.

"He's tricking you daughter! Don't listen to that demon." Grandpa yalled.

"At least one of us agrees with me." I muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Do I look like I care?" I asked boredly.

"Mrs. Higurashi I think your daughter's on crack."

"My, my..." Mamma giggled.

"She sure as heck is!" Souta yelled.

"Shut uo twerp." I growled.

"Nya Nya!" Buyo mewed as mother cleared the table.

"I think this lovely conversation should stop." Mother said as I hit Inuyasha and Souta on the head.

"Wonderful idea." Gramps said as he went back in the living room. All of us froze as we heard a loud "pfrrrrrrrrrrrr" come from the room.

"Pee yuuu Gramps!" Inuyasha said pinching his nose and swatting the air infront of him, "Quit eating so much and maybe you won't have gas problems!"

"Be quiet hanyou!" Gramps yelled. I could only imagine him blushing.

There! One chappie done and I think it was worth it!

REVIEWS PLZ! =^.^= 


	5. Trouble with him

Chapter 5: Trouble with him

YAAY! New chappie! :D Review it plz. and i hope u liked the previous chapter.

I put on my sandals and ran outside with a kite in my hand. It was a perfect day to fly my dragon. I let out some string and laughed as the kite tugged at it, wanting to go higher. So I kept letting more and more out until it touched the silver tinged clouds. I watched them float lazily in the aquamarine sky. For some strange reason, they reminded my of Inuyasha and his hair, silver and lazy. Those two don't go well together. I mean quicksilver goes well, not lazy-butt-head-silver.

I sighed. Which ruined my mood. I thought about all the times I'd been mean to him. But then I remembered when he was 7 and I was 6 and he gave me wedgie thinking that girls have the guys'...thing. But he didn't know, and he still would have given it if he did. Man, that hurt.

The wind dropped suddenly and my kite fell somewhere out of my view. The line went slack and I knew it had land-

"OOOOoooowwwwwww!"

What the heck? That sounded like Inuyasha. I rolled my eyes and walked to where that sound had come from. Wierdo. Always getting into trouble. I pushed my ways through the bushes and gasped as I saw Inuyasha with a black eye and my kite in his hands. "Geez! What were you thinking?" he yelled angrily. "First a bucket of water, then the fishing line - don't think I don't know who did it, it had your scent all over it- and now this? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to kill me! GOD! I try to be nice and you hurt me! Why are you doing all this anyway?" he growled.

"The first one was because I was mad that you were coming over for a SLEEPOVER," I tried hard not to let the tears fall,"the fishing line was because you didn't ki-" I stopped myself, whew, I'd almost given it away, "The second one was because you cheated in the pillow fight," I know, that was a stupid excuse,"and this, this wasn't even MY fault , the wind stopped and my kite fell!" I sniffed "and didn't you notice that everytime you got hurt with my tricks, I bandage you up?"

"Hmph." Inuyasha growled, "You wouldn't have had to bandage me up if you didn't do those tricks."

I shook my head,"Nevermind." I sighed in defeat and grabbed his hand,"Let's get you an icepack."

Slowly Inuyasha wrapped his fingers around mine and swinging our hands I led him back home. Sure, I'll try to forget this conversation even happened if HE does.

We stood on the doorstep of our house and I opened the door cautiously. I know Souta would do a booby trap dedicated to me if I left the house for more than fifteen minutes. "Ugh!" Inuyasha said impatiently,"Just walk in!" And that's what he did.

"Wait-" too late. A splash and a yelp could be heard from inside the doorway. I went in to see a flustered looking hanyou and a stunned brat with watered spilled around them.

"Gee I'm so very very sorry Inuyasha!" Souta cried then ran up the stairs, a safe distance away,"It was for Kagome! So please don't kill me!" Then he ran away as fast as he could into his room and slammed the door.

For the millionth time that day, I sighed."Look before you leap Yasha."

"And what's that supposed to mean O Philosopher?" He asked in annoyance.

"It means," I gave him my hand to help him up,"I can't believe you're that stupid and naive, that you fell for the same trick it also means, watch where you're going."

The hanyou just grunted in response as he got up and twisted his hair to squeeze out the water. And then he sneezed. Oh great now he's sick.

I patted his back and led him to my room, since Souta had closed his and I felt my room was the best place to go to. Silently we both sat on my bed and I smiled despite the situation of a wet, sick doggy in my room. "So what do you want to do?"

"Where's your mom?" Inuyasha asked.

"She left a note saying that her and gramps went shopping."

Inu snorted in laughter, "An old man gone shopping."

"Shut up." I said angrily.

"Make me."

"You're to disgusting to make."

"Oh and like you aren't?"

"No I am not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO I am NOT!"

"YES you ARE!"

"Ugh. YOu are so immature!"

"Look who's talking!"

"YOU are!"

"No YOU are!"

"YOU are!"

"At least I don't give people black eyes!"

"That was an ACCIDENT!"

"Then what about the fishing line?"

"I was mad because you didn't kiss me all those times!"

- HUH? Oh my God! OH NO! I-I did NOT just say that. I blinked and looked at Inuyasha with humiliation and regret.

"Be..cause I didn't kiss you?" he asked looking shocked.

"Um.. no ! I mean yes.. I MEAN NO! UM...maybe..?" I finished in a squeak.

"Y-you wanted a kiss?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Well.." I blushed and looked away. When I didn't hear any answer I looked back at him and eeped softly as I realized he had closed the space between us and was now leaning towards me. It's nothing, I kept telling myself, he's just playing with me.  
When he didn't stop moving closer I gasped. He really was going to kiss me! I closed my eyes and waited expectantly. I let out a small sigh as his lips pressed against mine, softly then with more force. I could feel him smiling against my mouth. After 10 seconds he pulled back and grinned, "Happy now?" I nodded weakly. Man! I was hoping he meant it. Too bad he just wanted me to stop playing tricks on him to get him to kiss me. I looked away again and sighed. "You like HER don't you?" I asked sadly.

"Who?" he was confused.

"Kikyo."

YAY! cHAPPIE FIVE IS DONE! :D Reviews plz! I did 3 chapters in 1 day. I deserve a rest and some reviews. Thanks. Ugh. I need to sleep. Must. Stop. Writing. SO hope you give some reviews. Argh! My back!. But seriously, reviews please.

Blackneko1314. G'night. My bed's calling me. 


	6. Kikyo

Chapter 6: Kikyo

Lol thanks so much for the reviews ppl! And now XxMYfanFICSxX nocturnal1810 and MidnightFlame325 you will find out abt kikyo.

Here you go guys.

_

_

_

_

"K-Kikyo?" Inuyasha stuttered, not believing I would bring up this conversation. "What makes you think I still like her?"

"It's obvious. You still haven't gotten over her yet." I said softly.

"why do you think that?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"You always get that dreamy look whenever you see her."

"Okay now I'm starting to wish you never went to my school."

I gasped. "FINE THEN! SOUTA INUYASHA'S WAITING FOR YOU!"

"What?" Inuyasha said in disbelief,"You're actually kicking me out your room?"

"You act as though I haven't done that before." I said dryly.

"What if Inuyasha hurts me?" Souta whimpered from inside his room.

"Brat, I'm gonna hurt you more than he ever will if you don't come and get him right now!" I yelled angrily.

Inuyasha looked a bit shocked and then glowered at me as Souta came in and cautiously took his hand and drug him out. Which wasn't much of a problem as Inuyasha grunted in agreement as Souta and him went out.

As soon as the door closed I sighed and touched my lips sadly. What if he still did love her? What if he didn't mean that kiss? I slumped my shoulders and went to clean up the mess downstairs. I picked up the bucket and took it back to the broom closet and took out a mop. What if he hates me now? I swiped the mop on the wet floor in long strokes. I couldn't look at him anymore cuz it made me want to cry, cry in the truth that he didn't like me back. That he loved her. But he didn't know why I really asked Souta to take him away. He thought it was because he told me he wished I wasn't in his school. I sighed again and went to the broom closet took the bucket out and squeezed the water out of the mop and into it, then took the water and threw it on the flowers in the garden. What if he has more reason to like Kikyo now that I kicked him out? I thought as I put the bucket and mop back in their place.

Cracking my knuckles, I went back into my room, and threw myself onto my bed. I sniffed back the tears for a moment, but then started crying hysterically. How come I was a completely different person when he was around? How come I always got my mischevious side out whenever he came over? I felt something wet on my bed and cried more. Just 10 minutes ago I was kissing an extremely wet Inuyasha. Or, better HE was kissing me. Why did I have to end the mood? Speaking of moods, I HARDLY ever cry, WHY NOW? I quickly wiped away the small streams coming from my eyes. Now was a good time for a long hot bath. It always was when I cried. I looked at my bathroom then thought better of it. I could almost see Inuyasha peeking through the door with that magazine in his hand. I grabbed some jeans and a shirt and went to the bathroom in the hallway. Too bad I didn't hear the water running.

I opened the door and screamed. In the shower -thank god the curtains were pulled over, blocking the person- was Inuyasha. The water stopped and Inuyasha peeked out with a pained expression, "Souta I thought I told you to knoc- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Kagome what the heck are you doing here?"

I spluttered and coughed then regaining my composure, or what was left of it, I yelled,"You idiot! why didn't you lock the door?"

"The lock was broken! Now get out!" Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.

"This is MY house you know."

"Oh, so you want to watch me shower O mighty landlord?"

"Eep! NO!" I blushed and ran out.

Oh whatever. I'll take a bath in my own bathroom, besides. It's much MUCH better. I let out a contented sigh as I slipped into the warm water. That will take my mind off that concieted jerk. I stayed in the water until it grew cold; which was for half an hour. Wrapping a towel around myself, I came out shivering. Darn, I'd dropped my clothes in the other bathroom. I went out cautiously and quickly grabbed my jeans and shirt and turned around to run back when I bumped into someone and fell back on my butt. Oh great. This has got to be the most embarrassing weekend EVER. The towel slid down my chest and rested at my midsection. I looked up to see Inuyasha staring at me with a huge blush and a nosebleed. I squealed and quickly adjusted the towel, grabbed my clothes and ran into my room, slamming the door behind me. How come that idiot is always nearby when something embarassing happens to me? I quickly dressed up and went outside. I met a still lightly blushing Inu hanyou in the backyard looking at a pretty rose. Wierd, I didn't know he was into flowers.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked. We both had learned, that the best way to keep things steady was by not talking about the past.

"What does it look like?" He said sofly.

"Um... looking at flowers?" I asked.

He nodded slightly.

"For who?"

"Somebody I really like."

"Is it somebody I know?" I asked unsurely, wondering if I was going too far.

"Yes."

"Is it somebody I don't really like?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh?"

Silence.

"Is it Kikyo?" I couldn't help it. I said her name as though it was poison without meaning to.

Inuyasha's grip on the flower tightened and relaxed and then slowly he dropped it on the ground and went back inside.

"So it's for her then," I whispered in a trembling voice.

'No it's not.'said my concience.

'Oh? Then who is it for?' I asked.

'You.'

'Very funny.'

'Hmph think what you will. But I have a feeling it's for you.'

'Yeah right.'

I stepped on the flower and crushed it. "Darn you Inuyasha. Darn you Kikyo." I whispered unsteadily, and sat down beside the rose, "Why are you doing this to me?" After I went back in, a teardrop was clearly visible on the flattened rose petals.

There! Chapter 6 is done! You ppl should show your gratefulness by a couple of reviews. ;3 No pressure :P ;3 :3

Blackneko1314.

P.s. hear that? That's the sound of reviews calling you and homework calling me.

See ya in chappie 7 ppl! 


	7. The angel within me

Chapter 7: The angel within me.

Here's to u Sora7, XxMYfanFICSxX & MidnightFlame325 ! u guyz are my favourite reviewers. And nice joke abt the reviews Sora7. I actually laughed out loud. Heehee. So here's to u guyz! Chapter 7! I can't believe I'm this fast! Writing more than chepter since...yesterday...? lol. here u go.

"What took you so long, Mama?" I whined.

"Kagome, we were only gone for an hour."

"You left your favourite daughter to starve!" I sniffled dramatically.

"You're my only daughter." Mama sweatdropped.

"Precisely!"

"Then what about my only son and our guest?"

"Aw, screw them!"

"KAGOME! THat's very rude!"

"They deserve it."

"Besides you know how to cook."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled from the sidelines,"you said you didn't! And here I was, STARVING to death." He sniffed with crocodile tears. And to prove his point, his stomach grumbled loudly.

Mama giggled. "Alright. I'll make ramen for our guest."

"WOOOOhHHHHooO-"

"Bleh! Mama You know I don't like ramen!" I said making a puppy face.

"ugh" Mama groaned. Then her face brightened, then fell, then she sighed and pulled me closer and took me to the living room.

"Kag-" she cleared her throat and then continued softly,"Kagome dear, you know how much worry and trouble Inuyasha goes through."

"Huh?"

"His brother hates him, his father has abandoned him and his mother. He has to go do a part-time job. Sesshoumaru beats him up everyday. That's why Izayoi wants to drop him off at our house. I can't deny that request."

Now I felt guilty for being so rude and doing all the mean things I did to him.

"The least you could is control your temper, be nice to him. Do me a favor, please, today is his last day here, bring out the angel within you. Please be nice to him. Just for today."

I sighed. How come Inuyasha and my mother always make me feel like a total jerk. I nodded and hugged my mother.

"A-alright Mama." I half-smiled.

"Good girl," we got up and made our way into the kitchen. "Go to him." Mama whispered.

And so I did.

"Oh Inuyasha!" I said in a singsong voice.

"What?" Inuyasha asked giving me a strange look.

"Guess what I have!" I sang.

"Since when did you start acting like a sugar plum fairy?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Guess!" I pouted slightly.

"A wand?"

"No you idio-" I stopped"No silly! Guess!"

"Um... I don't know." He grinned.

"This!" I said waving an underwear with a hanger so as not to touch it. Instantly the grin on his face disappeared.

"What the- HEY that's mine! Give it back you sick pervert!" He ran after me and I grimaced at the word sick pervert. Since when did I start playing with boy underwears? Oh well, Mom's orders to make him happy. I looked over my shoulder to see his face. Oh well, I guess embarassed will do. I threw back my head and laughed. When I didn't hear his footsteps behind me, I stopped. And turned around. Huh? Where'd he go?

"Gotcha!" Inuyasha yelled and I screamed. He grabbed the underwear and held it at a distance and sniffed it.

"Ew what the heck! This is Souta's !" He made a disgusted face,"YUCK! EW! EW! EW! It ain't clean either!"

He pulled back his arm and flung it in Souta's room. Said owner of the room squealed and peeked out his door with the underwear on his head."Who threw th-that?"

"I did, squirt! Wash your underwears!" Inuyasha yelled, scrunching his nose in disgust.

"What the-?" Souta examined the underwear,"Hey! I threw this in the laundry!"

"KAGOME! YOU SICK PERVERT!" Both the guys yelled and I blushed.

"Oh what do you know?" I giggled nervously, "Mama's calling me!"

"Yeah right Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, "Mind telling us why you were playing with Souta's underwear."

"I was s'posed to make you happy..." I mumbled, loudenough for only Inuyasha to hear.

"Huh?"

"I-I'll explain it later." and with that I ran back into the kitchen. "Hey Gramps!"

"Why, hello grandaughter."

I sighed and put the plates and bowls and stuff on the table for dinner.

"What did you do that got them yelling, kagome?"

"Um..." before I could answer Inuyasha burst in with Souta on his back.

"MS. HIGURASHI! YOUR DAUGHTER'S A PERVERT!"

I blushed. "Oh my," Mama said, worried,"what did she do?"

"Sh-She was running around with Souta's dirty underwear yelling it was mine!" Inuyasha blushed at the word mine.

I blushed madly and gave him a death glare which was hard to do since he was making a screwed up face. "Kagome, is this because of our ...talk?" Mother asked sternly.

"U-um..yes. I-I..." I hung my head shamefully. Oh why didn't I just play a boardgame with him? Why did I think of an underwear game?

Grandfather yawned then looked at the food. "OOOOH! ramen! my favourite!" We ate in silence except for Inuyasha and Gramps arguing about the food and who would get the last bowl.

There! Chap 7's done! Personally I think it was funny. I want your reviews, ppl! Tell me what you think!

Blackneko1314.

P.s. ow my head hurts, from writing all that fanfiction.


	8. Realization

Chapter 8: Realization

Hmph! You guys didn't review! Well since I'm being generous, I will right this chapter anyway.

"Inuyasha!"

WHACK!

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?"

"WHY WERE YOU LOOKING THROUGH MY DRAWERS!"

I tapped my foot waiting for an answer.

"I...uh...was maybe looking for your diary...?"

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? STOP LOOKING AT MY PERSONAL STUFF!"

I lunged at him and grasped his shoulders trying to shake some sense in him. Too bad he was too strong for me. He just took a step backward in surprise when I practically jumped on his shoulders. Other than that, he was seemingly indifferent.

I looked at him angrily as I saw that the shaking didn't seem to be working. "Ugh!" I pounded his chest,"Why do you have to be so strong?" Oops. Did I just add some more over-confidence in him?

"So," Inuyasha said, choosing his words carefully,"you think I'm strong?" Then he got that cocky grin and laughed,"And here I was thinking you were weak!"

I blushed.

"What's wrong? Buyo got your tongue Kagome? Or maybe you like what you see?" Alright, this was going way too far.

"Shut up!" I cried in frustration and slapped him. Then ran up to my room crying. Why doesn't he love me back? Why does he always go for that... that... I couldn't come up with words to describe her. So I just resorted to crying. Sometimes loudly, sometimes silently. "Why...?Why am I falling so deep for him?" I sobbed into my pillow.

Inu POV:

I stood stunned in my tracks. Kagome had never slapped me out of anger before. NEVER. I watched her rapidly retreating figure and still stood frozen. What did I do? I caught the smell of salt mixed with her scent and winced. Kagome was...crying? What did I do wrong? Wasn't she used to me talking to her like that? Slowly I turned my head the right way. It had still been left the way Kagome had left it. Suddenly everything became quiet. I could hear Kagome soft sobs...and...she seemed to be mumbling something. I touched my face lightly and walked to her door trying not to make much noise. I put my ear against the door and listened to her one-sided conversation.

"Why am I falling so deep for him?"

"Why do I feel this way about him?"

My eyes widened. W-who was she talking about? Was she in lo- If possible my eyes widened even more. I ran outside and sat in the Goshinboku tree, panting. No. It can't be. Why would she be in l-lov- with - I gasped. Was she really?

I thought about the kiss. She looked so hopeful...she looked disappointed when I pulled away... that's why she was...was asking about the rose...that's why she...was ...crying...because of me...

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. Man, I really hope this will make it easier for my to spill my heart out to her...

I jumped off the tree and into her window. I peered in. Huh? Where was she? Unlocking the window I crept in through the closed curtains. The bed was empty. So was the large closet. I heard water running. The bathroom! Of course! I sat on the bed and thought about what I was gonna say to her. 'Kagome I l-"

Suddenly the water stopped and I laid back my ears. Oh man. Well...Good luck me...

Sorry this chapters short because I didn't get any reviews and I kinda have a writer's block (not really) PLZ tell me what you think or at least review! Or ELSE SAY GOODBYE TO CHAPTER 9 CUZ I WON'T WRITE IT UNLESS U PPL REVIEW! Besides.. two more chapters left. So if you want me to update them, REVIEW! plz oh plz oh plz oh plz... 


	9. Spill your guts

Chapter 9: Spill your guts

*Sigh* okay I'm doing this because I want to get this story over with and start a new one. Plz review it. And sorry I was too busy to rite this Chappie.

"Kagome I-"

I screamed as I saw that Inuyasha was in the room. How the heck did he come in? I thought I'd locked the door? He blushed and stuttered."Ack! I-I-I'm so sorry K-Kagome!" He looked away and his face grew redder and redder from every word. I realized I only had a baggy night-shirt on. And so I flushed a deep red and quickly put on some lowers. Why's he here?

"What is it?" I asked, trying to control my rapid breathing. Come on, it's not like he hasn't seen you naked before... yes but we weren't locked together in the same room all those times. At the realization of us being locked in the same room brought a fresh blush to spread on my face.

"U-um..." he turned to face me,"I wanted to say I'm sorry for making you upset earlier... and um...I...uh...kinda heard what you said...and...um...I realized I'm kinda falling for you too..." he turned red and looked at the ground, finding it very interesting.

"I realized I'm kinda falling for you too..." I finished in a whisper.

What I didn't expect to happen next was for Kagome to throw herself on me and cry "Oh Inuyasha!" I froze. What just happened? Slowly I wrapped my arms around her small figure and pulled her even closer. I breathed in her scent. It was so intoxicatingly good! "Scratch that...I love you 'Gome..." I mumbled into her hair.

A small gasp was heard from the girl in my hands. Forget about Kikyo... Kagome was all that mattered now. She was so fragile sobbing in my arms, it felt as though she would break at the slightest movement. "I love you too, Inuyasha..." she whispered, clutching my shirt and pressing her head under my chin...whoa...too fast. I slowly pulled away from her and smiled. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

She blushed."I...have no idea..."

I frowned, "Me niether."

She giggled,"We are so random sometimes.."

She looked up at me beaming so wide that I couldn't help it. I leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. She gasped and stayed still for a second. Then kissed back harder than me. I let go and laughed."You're pretty good."

She blushed again. Then frowned."What about the rose?"

I sighed and murmured,"For mom... she was kinda sick when she came here."

"Oh!" Kagome looked guilty and embarassed at the same time.

"What was with the underwear game?"

Kagome ! If she did that anymore I swear her blood will flow out her cheeks."I wanted to make you happy...you...got family problems?" I stopped smiling.

"Yeah..."

I stood up and walked over to her window, absently looking at the lit up view of the city,"I...have some...family problems as you call it." I stood there for a minute in the fresh air coming from the window. Then something occured to me. "Was that what you and your Mom were talking about yesterday?" I asked without turning.

I could hear Kagome fidgeting with her shirt."Yeah..."

I sighed and knelt in front of her, grabbing her shoulders gently,"Don't worry about it, kay?" She nodded thoughtfully.

"What is it?"

She grabbed my hand and ran outside with a small but determined smile. I was confused. What did she want to do? We kept running for 15 minutes and I started to doubt myself about her being weak, since she was dragging me and running at an inhuman pace.

I remember this place, I thought as we stopped in front of an old shack. She opened the door and went inside. Then came outside with a small wrapped up package in her hands. "You brought me to our old clubhouse?"

Kagome nodded then said "Follow me."

Once again, we ran. Only this time, Kagome had the mysterious package and was running towards my house. After a couple of minutes we were at my doorstep. Slowly Kagome raised her free hand and knocked the blue door. My mother opened it angrily and slapped Kagome. Time froze and I gasped. Mother covered her mouth with her hand and, like me gasped. "Oh! I'M SO SORRY KAGOME!" she said horrified,"I thought you were that...idiot of a salesman! I'm truly very very sorry!"

"T-That's okay..." Kagome rubbed her sore cheek. "May I please see Sesshoumaru?"

What? WHAT? Sesshoumaru? Why would she want to see that jerk.

"Oh?" Mom looked as confused as me, "okay. SESSHUOMARU! "

"What is it woman? Quit popping my eardrums." Sesshoumaru magically appeared beside her. Or so she thought. Apparenty that jerk was standing quietly beside her when Kagome asked for him.

"Mrs. Takahashi, may Inuyasha and I talk to him... alone?"

"Oh... alright I guess." Mom said looking a bit forlorn and upset that she couldn't listen in.

As soon as she was gone Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru in the eye and said,"I... we wanted to give you this..." she held out the package to him. Sesshoumaru opened the package with a look that said 'is this really nessecary?' With a final tear, the package was opened and Sesshoumaru let out a small gasp. Not that Kagome could hear.

"I know you were sulking the day Rin moved, but she left me some of her stuff that she knew you would want. Well here it is. And she wanted to let you know that she loves you. And...and we all miss the real you...Sesshoumaru." She said looking at the ground and scuffing it with the tip of her shoe.

I stood shocked the whole time Kagome was speaking. Rin! So that's why Sesshoumaru was acting this way. A bunch of pictures of him and her fell out of the package, along with some necklaces and rings. He...he had proposed to her..?

"Thank you Kagome this means alot to me." Sesshoumaru hung his head and backed away from the doorway, into the depths of our house. The door closed and Kagome turned to me and beamed.

"Now I'M YOUR hero!" She said happily.

I smiled. She's such a wonderful person. I crushed my lips against hers in a passionate kiss. She gasped and I smirked against her mouth. Then pulled back and laughed as Kagome pouted. "Why do you have to be such a tease Yasha?

I grinned. "Catch me if you can!"

I could hear her shout "HEY!" as I sped away.

This felt so right, being and playing with Kagome. If anyone was to see us they would see a girl jumping onto a boy laughing and kissing, celebrating her victory.

Okay. I lied. It's just nine chapters. Review plz! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! My story is complete! 


End file.
